Thirteen Years Later
by Countrymusic13
Summary: Takes place thirteen years after Casey ran away for reasons unknown to everybody- except Derek. This has left the total house in shambles, leaving the youngest MacDonald-Venturi to feel neglected. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i do not own Life With Derek or its characters.**

**Characters:**

Casey- ran away 13 years ago, after finding out that she was pregnant and the baby was Derek's. Married derek but their relationship remains a secret to their family.

Derek: married Casey, is now a famous NHL player, has an extremely close relationship to his lottle brother, Tommy

Andrew "Drew" MacDonald- Venturi: son of Casey and Derek, just turned 13, is very athletic, and looks up to his father.

Nora: sad after Casey ran away

George: mad/ angry easier after Casy ran away

Nathaniel Thomas "Tommy" MacDonald-Venturi: the thirteen year old son of George and Nora, often feels neglected, and behaves really bad all the time because of this. Looks up to Derek.

Lizzie: left the house at 18, married a boy named Adam, has a two uear old names Gracie.

Edwin: left the house at 18, married a girl named Michelle, has a two year old son named Jordan.

Marty: went off the good track, ended up having a kid when she was 17 because oof her messed up famy life, lives with boyfriend named Kyle and daighter named Megan, is now p.o.v

I was watching my favorite sport: hockey. My favorite player had the puck, shot, and scored, winning the game for his team! They were now on their way the Stanley cup, all thanks to him.

" Mom, Derek just won the game for his team."

" Wow, that is great honey." No matter how hard she tried, I could see right through her fake smile. She should be proud her (step) son just made an amazing accomplishment and all she could think about was her daughter, Casey. That was thirteen years ago, before I was even born. To me she's not even a sister, I've never met her. All she ever did for me was ruin my life. On the other hand, my brother Derek was always there for me, even though he's now one of the best NHL . He's always there for me when I need to talk to someone and on the tv, winning for me.

" Mom, whats the use in moping around? She left 13 years ago. You have 5 other kids you can worry about and guess what?One of them is still here. Why do you even care about her anymore, I sure don't." sometimes I just have to tell her, I mean her and dad are barely ever actually "here" there always moping about Casey.

"Nathaniel Thomas McDonald- Venturi, don't ever say that about your sister!" Mom screamed.

I hate it when she calls me that, I hate my name. That's why I just go by Tommy.

" why can't I? She doesn't care about me, she doesn't even know me. All she did for me was ruin my life." I heard dad walk in, great, now I was in for it.

"Get out of my House!" Dad screamed.

That is exactly what I planned to do anyway. I was so relieved to get out of the house. I completely understand why Marty left to live with a friend and not stay around in that house. Lizzie and Edwin both left town as soon as possible and hardly ever come back. I wish my parents would just see what all this has done to their children. To them, Casey must have been amazing, why would they mope around for it so much otherwise?

**Should I continue this or just leave it?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own LWD or it's characters.

Derek P.O.V

I was over ecstatic, I had just lead my team to the Stanley Cup. I never could imagine being this great. There are just 3 people I absolutely have to share this with: Tommy, Drew, and of course Casey. I know, you think I'd have to see Smarty but she hates everyone now. Ever since Casey left she doesn't talk to us anymore, if only everyone could know where Casey is, but of course no one can because of Drew. I called Casey to talk to her first.

" Hey, Case did you see?"

" You know me and Drew never miss a game."

" I'm gonna stop by our parents house before I come home today. You know Tommy hates it there. It always cheers him up when I'm there."

" Yeah, don't remind me. It's all my fault."

" Casey, don't say that, it's both of our faults."

" yeah, I guess so. Love you Derek."

" I love you too Casey."

I slowly made my way to my old house. When I arrived, I found that Tommy was nowhere to be found... Again.

Casey P.O.V

I always hate it when Derek brings up Tommy hating it at home. I can't believe he has had to go through his whole thirteen years of life hating it, and getting ignored all because of me. I mean I guess you could say that it's Derek's fault too but he's not the one who left and made our parents mad and sad all the time. It's not our fault I had to leave... George and Mom never would have understood. It turned out good for me and Derek, now we can be happy, of course it's secret but I don't care. I, Casey McDonald- Venturi have a family. Me, Derek, and our almost thirteen year old son, Andrew Michael McDonald- Venturi, and of course the little one on the way. I know it's killing Derek not telling our family but we don't really have an option, maybe someday. Now, I'm sure out parents still think he has a new girlfriend every week, just like they did when we were teenagers. I can't believe they never realized that we were dating each other.

_Any ideas where to take this story?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own LWD or the characters.**

Tommy's P.O.V.

As I walked around the block for the tenth time that night, I saw Derek in the driveway, leaving. I ran up to him as fast as I could, I was happy to see him. He's the only one who actually seems to care about me.

" Sup, Little Bro?"

"Me and Mom got into another argument after you won the game and she didn't care. Good Job by the way, Derek!"

"Thanks, I got you tickets for the playoff game next week."

" Really?!"

" have I ever lied to you before?" I can't believe I just said that, of course I lied to him about Casey and Drew but he doesn't know that.

" No! Thanks Derek! You're the best."

I know he had to leave now, but it's okay because I know I'll see him next week. I walked down the street to my best friends house so I could use the computer. I decided I would make myself a Facebook, I don't care what my parents say anymore, I have to let everyone know how awesome my brother is. When I was done I searched my name to make sure it was hidden in case my parents ever checked. Thankfully, my name didn't pop up, but it was really strange, only one Facebook profile popped up, his name was Andrew Michael McDonald-Venturi. I clicked on I and it was weird, he look just like me only with brown hair and his cover photo was him, a girl who looked about Derek's age, and... Derek? It couldn't be Derek, he would have told me, even of it was just a picture with a fan, he never does that. I decided to talk to my parents about him, he's probably related to me, why else would he have the same last name, look just like me, and have a picture with Derek.

Nora's P.O.V

" Hey mom, am I related to anyone named Andrew?" I heard Tommy ask as he walked in the door.

"No... Why?"

" The teachers at school were asking me." He seemed like he was lying put who knows with him.

" That's weird. It's already past the middle of the school year and they just now think to ask?"

" Guess so." Something seemed very fishy about this Andrew person and I was going to figure out.

" By the way our whole family has tickets for Derek's next game. Lizzie, Adam, Gracie, Edwin, Michelle, and Jordan are all going to be there too."

That is not the whole family, what about Casey?

Marty P.O.V

Megan is way too much to handle, without Kyle home. But of course, he's never home and she won't go to bed without Daddy telling her goodnight. I should have just stayed home with my parents... Who am I kidding either way I would have been a seventeen year old raising a baby by herself. If only Casey wouldn't have left. I would have a caring mom, two caring sisters, three caring brothers, and a caring dad if Casey was still there. She ruined everyone's life whether she knew it or not. If she was home then Nora would still be there and I would have never ventured off the "good path." Its not that I don't love Megan, it's just hard to raise a two year old when you are only nineteen years old yourself. The doorbell ring and I ran to the door, leaving Megan crying behind me. I opened it and it was Derek. At one point this would have been exactly who I needed but now we have grown apart.

" three tickets to a playoff game?" Derek questioned.

" Derek, you know we can't. Kyle has to work and I have to take care of Megan."

" Tell Kyle to take a day off and there is a ticket for Meg in there. Come on, the whole family is going to be there."

" Fine, see you there."

**The next chapter is probably going to take even longer to update, I don't really know where to take the story anymore**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own the show or characters. Please Review!**

Derek's P.O.V

Maybe, if my whole family really does end up going to the game they can start being a family again. They barely ever talk anymore, let alone see each other. Its like each person is there own separate family. Of course, they can't know about me and Casey, at least not yet, not when they can't get along with anyone. Maybe, just maybe we can tell them after they all start acting like family again. The only thing I want is for my family to be a family again. I mean sure being a NHL player is good, but it would be better with my family there. I better hurry and get home before

Casey gets mad at me... Again.

Drew's P.O.V

Dad is late, once again. Of course mom is already pacing around the house, like she does once my dad is even running a minute late. Of course now it's even worse, with her hormones and everything. It's weird, it's almost like my dad is living a double life. There's the Derek, with parents, and younger siblings, and then there's Derek, the one who is married, has a son, and another one on the way. I feel like its my fault, if I wasn't born then there would only be one Derek, and their family wouldn't be all screwed up.

"I'm home!" I hear my dad scream as he walks through the door, probably mentally preparing for my mom to yell at him.

" Derek Venturi, you should have been home half an hour ago, even though you stopped by the old house, to talk to Tommy. You had me worried sick..." She went on yelling about how worried she was until dad went up and kissed her.

"Hello, thirteen year old son here." I had to speak up, or who knows how long this would go on. My dad decided to take us out to dinner, as a celebration dinner.

Derek's P.O.V

" You did what?!" Casey screamed at me as soon as we got home.

" Apparently, I wasn't thinking. They probably won't even see you, your seats aren't even close to each other's!" Apparently my family isn't allowed to go to my game if Casey and Drew are going.

" Its fine, me and Drew can just watch on the tv, there will be other games." Casey spoke, obviously still annoyed.

"Oh, No, I am going to that game." Drew cut in our conversation.

"Fine, you can -" If Drew wanted to go, he was going...

"- No you can't!" ...or not.

" Drew, let me and your mom talk this out, we will figure something out." I spoke to Drew. Life has always been hard on him anyway, thats why he gets a lot more now. He was raised by teen parents and I was only there when I could get away from my actual house until I went to college. That makes it pretty much a single parent house up until he was like two and a half. Then I didn't get a professional job until two years ago. We were struggling to make ends meet then, now we have extra money that I don't know what to do with. Me and Casey are happy in our house we've had and we don't want to upgrade to a bigger house so if I can make my son happy, that's just what I'm going to do. Basically, he's going to that game.

Two Days Later

Nora's P.O.V

I walked into Tommy's school more than slightly annoyed. I don't want to come here and talk to his teachers, I have a job to do.

" Mrs. McDonald-Venturi?"

" Yes that's me."

" Well, it seems Tommy is failing all but one of his classes- gym."

" I don't see why, he's a brilliant kid. He should be doing just fine."

" I have to ask, is everything at home okay for him?"

" Yeah. I work until five everyday and George works until six. When he gets home we eat dinner, Tommy does his homework, and we all go to bed."

" Well it says here that Tommy hasn't turned in a single homework assignment and he refuses to work in class."

"Well, I'll start making sure he does them." I have to say exactly what he wants or I'll never get out of here.

" Have a nice day, Mrs. McDonald-Venturi." A thought suddenly dawned on me.

" One quick question, did you ever have a student by the name of Andrew McDonald- Venturi?"

" No ma'am."

" Thanks anyway." Huh, that's weird, Tommy said his teachers were asking him. This means Tommy was lying the whole time


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I havent really been motivated to write anymore but i will try to update sooner.**

I dont own LWD or the characters.

Several Days Later: The Hockey Game

Tommy's P.O.V

Edwin, Lizzie, Marty, and their families better get here soon. I did not want to be late for this game. Mom and Dad insisted on having everyone meet here before we left for the game. Edwin always runs late for this stuff and knowing him he will get here an hour late then we will miss a lot of the game. The doorbell finally rang, someone was actually here at this time! I answered the door, and to my surprise it was Ed, Liz, and Marty! (Of course with Michelle, Jordan, Adam, Gracie, Kyle, and Megan). Yes! We could finally leave for the game!

"Mom, Dad, everyone's here, can we leave now?!"

" Not yet, we have to show Ed and Liz what we found when we were cleaning up." They yelled from their bedroom downstairs.

" Hurry up! I don't want to be late

to this game." I had to wait another twenty minutes before we actually left. They kept finding new things to show them. I guess they really missed them. We figure out how to fit into two cars, instead of the four we were originally going to take. I was riding with Edwin, Michelle, Jordan, Lizzie, Adam, and Gracie. To my dismay, I was stuck in the back between Jordan and Gracie. They were annoying the whole way there. Maybe I can convince Derek to drive me home instead of whoever else. Maybe I can just stay the night at his house. I've never actually been there, no one has. We don't even know where his house his. I don't even think mom and dad have even asked him. The only thing they care about is Casey.

Drew's P.O.V

Dad did convince mom to allow us to go to the hockey game. I knew he would. He would just have to play the guilt card, the whole 'he was raised by teenage parents, we need to make it up to him' it works every time. Mom insisted that we got there early to reduce the chances that their family would see her there. Her other condition was that if I needed anything to eat or drink, I would have to go alone an make sure I had my cell phone with me.

This was the first major game I got to see my dad play in. I was excited to watch, but I was nervous for my mom. She was extremely on edge tonight. I guess making sure her parents don't see her is very important. I don't understand, if they see her here alone it shouldn't be a big deal. I understand that they can't see me with her, it would be bad if they say her with a thirteen year old son. And If they saw her with Derek, that would be even worse. They would be mad at Derek for not telling them that he knew where Casey was and then they would want to know the whole entire story.


End file.
